REGALOS DE SAN VALENTIN
by yevi08
Summary: Dedicado a  CAROTOBARJ :P Bells se asombra de que su jefe le haya pedido salir ¿pero si todo sale mal? ¿odiará los 14 de febrero para siempre? se ANIMAN a leer? soy mala con los sumary...


Los personajes no me pertenecen :O

Dedicado a _**carotobarj**__** por ser la **__autora de mi primer rr n° 300! guau! Nunca pensé que llegaría ese momento. Espero que te guste :P y mil gracias por pasarte mi pag a leer mi historia. _

_Como prometí, más adelante subo los demás -:P_

_perdón a tods los que me están leyendo en "imposible olvidar" por no poder actualizar antes y no alcanzar a responderles los rr a todos. Ya me pongo eso, es que tuve problemas con el maldito Internet :O les pido disculpas por eso..._

_espero que alguien que este leyendo este fic si haya encontrado su eddie por estas fechas no como yo :( jaaja_

* * *

Regalos de San Valentín

* * *

Bpov

Hoy era un día como todos los demás para mí. Solo para mí.

Era 14 de febrero y en la oficina parecía ser la única que seguía con la vida de todos los días.

La mayoría de los empleados, sobre todos las mujeres, no paraban de hablar por lo bajo de los regalos que habían recibido de sus espósos, novios o amantes.

Jessica Stanley, la gerente del personal no esperó ni un segundo para restregarme en la cara el regalo que su último pareja, le había echo: un oso de peluche de y un enorme ramo de rosas. Pero, según lo que había podido escuchar, de su último admirador, también le habían llegado obsequios; al parecer, el contador de la empresa, Mike Newton se había esmerado en hacerle él mismo un peluche, pero al parecer había fracasado en las costuras.

Jess por supuesto que no quería ni contar con esos detalles que la indignaban pero para mí había sido un gesto bastante tierno de parte del tímido de Mike.

Por lo menos no era como yo, que ocultaba sus sentientos a todo el mundo; tan profundamente que la única que había podido darse cuentas de ellos era mi gran amiga de la infancia: Alice.

Ella siempre me reprochaba que dijera cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia _él:_que me animara, que no podría pasa nada malo.

-De última, Bells, lo único que puede hacer es despedirte ¿no? -había comentado la última vez que habían almorzado juntas-. Y creo que sería lo mejor; así podría darte finalmente un lugar en mi empresa de diseños y dejar todo atrás...siempre dije que podrías ser mi mejor mano derecha ¿Qué dices?

Pero no era tan fácil. No podía declarame así como si tal cosa a _él: _el más codiciado de toda la ciudad, el más rico, el más tierno y hermoso hombre; el que no tardaba en salir con la primera mujer hermosa ( ubicandome fuera de ese rango).

No podía pasar por encima de _mi jefe : Edward Cullen._

Era demasiado tímida para enfrentarme a él sabiendo que estaría por encima de mí siempre.

Sabía que solo había sido contratada hacía casi un año por un trabajo que mi padre le debía al suyo. Era bastante avergonzante pensar en ello, pero él nunca mencionaba el tema. Solo dijo en cuanto me entrevistó, que yo podría llegar a ser la empleada ideal para él.

Pero no me conformaba. Sabía que internamente sentía lástima por mí por más eficaz que pudiera ser.

Y apenas soportaba verlo cada vez que entraba a dejarle su café todas las mañanas sin sonrojarme y eso podría notarlo. No debía dejar que eso pasara.

Suspiré mientras entraba con la correspondecia de ese día. Era su secretaria personal, y según sus ordenes, sólo yo podía pasar sin pedir permiso.

Esto había generado varias miradas de odio de las demás compañeras de la empresa, pero también varios disgustos para mí, como verlo a Edward en situaciones _bastante fuera de lugar _con alguna de sus tantas amantes.

¿Pero que podía hacer yo sobre eso? A veces el me pedía consejos sobre sus relaciones. Porque de algún modo había llegado a confiar en mí pero como no tenía mucha experiencia no podía decirle mucho.

Ahora me tenía intrigada si había conseguido a alguien con quien pasar este día de los enamorados.

_Que estupidez._

Con las manos llenas de papeles y el café como pude golpee la puerta y entré sin más al despacho.

Como pensaba, él ya estaba esperándome. Su bellos ojos verdes se posaron en mí en cuanto pude llegar junto a él sin tirar nada (todo un milagro)

Odiaba cada maldita vez que tenía que salir corriendo a cambiarme de uniforme cada vez que algo se me derramaba.

Por suerte, solo lo mencionaba como un pequeño accidente cada vez que esto pasaba, un indicio más de mi parte de que me tenía lástima.

-¿Bella? ¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Bella? ¿Te sientes mal?

Volví a la realidad, en cuanto sentí sobre mi frente su delicada y cálida mano.

Me aparté como reflejo.

-¿Eh? No, no me pasa nada, Edward. Es solo que hace demasiado calor, eso es todo -intenté sonreir nerviosa -Mmm ¿Buenos días? ¿Como te encuentras hoy?

El se volvió a rescostarse sobre su asiento mientras me miraba pensativamente con el índice posado sobre sus labios.

-Tu mejor dicho ¿cómo te encuentras? Te quedaste ensimismada cuando entraste. Además no me digas que hace calor aquí. -de repente señaló las ventanas y me quise morir en ese momento-. Esta nevando afuera. ¿seguro que es por eso que estas rara hoy o es que estas enamorada? ¿Quizas?

-¿Yo? ¿por qué lo dice? -Oh, no. Estoy muerta...Me sonrojé profunadamner

-Pues ¿porq es hoy es 14 de febrero? ¿El día de los enamorados? ¿San Valentín? -me sonrió burlón-. ¿No se supone que hoy es un día en que las mujeres andan distraídas? ¿pensando en los planes de esta noche?

Tragué saliva ¿Que quería insinuar? ¿Porq se interesaba demasiado en mí? ¿Porq no podía elegír _otro _dia para ponerse a jugar conmigo?

-Yo... Yo no tego planes para hoy.

De repente sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Estás segura?

Eso me indignó.

-Por supuesto que estoy segura Edward. No tengo ningún plan para hoy y no pensaba salir. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Tanya te ha dejado? -le pregunté intentando sonar indiferente al nombrar a su última novia.

-Mmm no. Y no pensaba pedirle salir hoy. Ya suficiente que me molestó todo el día con sus _cariñosos _ mensaje -hizo una mueca de asco y yo no pude evitar sonreir-. Pero ¿cómo es que sabes tu sobre ella? Solo recuerdo haberla traído una sola vez.

-Oh, créeme que no es muy dificil olvidarse de alguien cuando prácticamente está desnuda -me sonrojé ante su mirada tan atrapante y tras aclararme la gargante seguí- Pero bueno, supongo que no debo meterme en tu vida. Es tiempo de trabajar. Aquí le traigo lo papeles que me pediste ayer sobre los negocios con Emmet McCarthy. -le señalé lo papales-. Parece muy interesado en los últimos planos que diseñamos para su empresa. Y si lo hacemos con los tiempos juntos creo que...

-Bella , ¿quieres dejar eso?

Me quedé estática, y lo miré perpleja-

-¿Perdón?

El se paró y dando uanas vueltas a mi alrededor me observaba. Yo caba vez esta más nerviosa de su cercanía.

-A veces me pregunto si es que _tienes _una vida cuando sales de este lugar.

-¿Qué? Pues claro que sí la tengo pero ¿Por qué te interesa hablar de mí ahora? -Me giré para verlo- Se supone que..

-Sh... deja por un momento de lado los negocios -se acercó más péro yo retrocedí un paso-. A veces no sé como sabes tanto de mi vida y yo casi nada de la tuya. ¿Qué te párece si esta noche cenamos juntos?

-No lo diras en serio...

Esto no podía ser cierto..

-Por supuesto que sí. -como me había quedado estática él aprovecho para acercarse y me sujetó la barbilla con sus suaves dedos; yo estaba hiperventilando-. Y no me digas que estás pensándolo. No puedes rechazarme. No tienes planes que te den excusas, lo has dicho -me sonrió

-Pero yo sólo trabajo contigo. Sería un error.-negué con la cabeza-. No quiero que me uses porque no conseguiste a nadie con quien pasar hoy el día. No podría soportar ocupar el lugar de Tanya si..

-Hey, ¿te estas escuchando? Yo no quiero reeplazarte por nadie. Solo quiero salir a cenar contigo, es lo único que te pido. ¿Pór favor?

…...

Oh, _esúpida! ¡Estupida!_

_¿COMO había echo eso?_

Después de haber accedido a salir con Edward y haberme alejado de sus despacho caí en todo lo que había echo.

¿Porq había aceptado? No tenía la mas remota idea de lo que tenía que hacer, y sobretodo ideas sobre qué ponerme.

Y no me animé a volver a vero hasta la hora en que me pasaría a buscar por casa. Por medio de Jessica logré evadirlo todo el día.

Pero cuando llegué a casa, mi nerviosismo no disminuyó

La alocada de mi mejor amiga ya me esperaba dentro, con miles de bolsas colgando de sus brazos.

-¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! ¡Lo has logrado!

Otra de mis locuras de ese día haberle dicho a Alice lo que me hbaía sucedido.

Si todo salía mal no quería volver a vivir otro 14 de febrero en mi vida.

Y de nada sirvió explicarle a ella que yo no había tenido nada que ver con el comportamiento raro de mi jefe hoy.

Es más, no me sorprendería si en ese momento me llamaba para cancerlarlo todo diciendo que sólo había querido salir conmigo porque había conseguido alguien más adecuada para estar con él.

Pero eso no pasó y cuando acababan de dar las diez en punto y estaba con Alice dándome los útlmos retoques él llamo a la puerta.

Los latidos se me dispararon por las nuves y casi me tropiezo de caminoa a abrirle por los insoportables tacos que mi amiga me había obligado a usar.

Y el vestido, largo, color rojo no ayudaba mucho. (N/a: mi perfil)

Parecía mas que fuera a la entrega de los Oscar que a una cita.

Pero, conociendo a Edward, lo más provable era que fueramos a un lugar de clase.

Auch, estos zapatos _ya_ me estaban matando.

Disimulando una mueca de disgusto, abrí la puerta.. y me quedé sin aliento al verlo _tan _guapo.

El traje le queda de maravillas, y el negro hacía destacar sus brillantes ojos verdes.

También parecía asombrado de verme.

-Oh, Realmente estás hermosa, Bells -por supuesto que me sonrojé-. No queda ningún rasto de mi secretaria tan eficiente.

¿se supóne que es un alago?

Sonrió

-Por supuesto además ¿alguna vez te he dicho que dentro de la empresa eres mi favorita?

Antes de que pudiera contestar algo, el se inclinó y me beso suavemente en la mejilla.

Y _justo _en ese momento la duende de mi amiga decidió hacer acto de presencia.

-¡Hola! ¿Tu eres el pretendiente de Bells hoy no? Soy Alice

De la sorpresa nos separamos y ella aprovechó para acercarse a él y darle un abrazo. Yo no sabía donde ponerme, sobretodo cuando le dijo:

-Bells tiene una gran amiga en mí acerca no te atrevas a lastimarla ¿de acuerdo?

Casi lanzó una carcajada al ver su cara.

-Hola, Alice. Encantado de conocerte. Mi nombre es Edward y supongo que te debes quedar tranquila porque no pienso dañar a nadie ¿mi palabra te vale?

-Me la pensaré pero supongo que los dejaré ir. Yo debo irme con mi novio y se supone que debo dejarlos solo.

Antes de que alguno de nosotros reaccionara agarró su brazo nos volvió a abrazar y se fue no sin antes guiñarme un ojo.

QUE vergüenza...

-Simpática ¿no?

-Supongo...

Ya me las pagaría luego

…...

Menos mal que había llamado a Alice por que sino hubiera desentonado claramente con las dempas personas que había en el lugar. Según lo que había oído era uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad.

Pero todos los nervios que había contenido se fueron disfumando en cuanto nos sentamos.

La charla con Edwars se volvió tan amena que no pude menos que disfrutarla.

Nunca pensé que estuviera tan interesado en saber cosas sobre mi pasado o mi familia.

Y yo no podía entender, cómo, siendo tan amigos nuestros padres nunca nos abíamos cruzado antes.

Según él había sido porque había vivido la mayor parte de su vida en un Internado, lejos de sus padres que supuestamente querían lo mejor, la mejor educación para su único hijo.

Si mis padres me hubieran echo eso, alejándome de ellos, no se si los predonaría como él lo hizo.

-Me costó entenderlos pero se que lo hicieron por mi bien. No puedo reprocharles eso. -me había confesado.- Aunque creo que para mí no era la única opción. Eso me prohibió tener muchos amigos..

No pude evitar emocionarme cuando me contó las veces que se había sentido solo durante su adolescencia. Había sido muy duro estar tan alejado de su familia.

Y así seguimos toda la noche, Confesándonos cosas, desde cuales fueron nuestras mejores notas, hasta nueestros colores preferidos. El suyo era el marrón. No seé por qué ppero su mirada me hiz sonrojar cuando me lo dijo.

Lo único que parecía poder ser capaz de arruinarme el buen humor eran los zapatos.

Cuando volví del baño, Edward no pudo evitar ver mi mueca de dolor mientras caminaba hacia la mesa.

-Oye, ¿esos zapatos te incomodan no es así? Nunca te he vito usar tacos es la oficina.

Sonreí un tanto avergonzada.

-Sí supongo que tienes razón. Son realmente odioso. No me pude negar cuando Alice me los regaló.

Pero no puedo quiermelos aquí ¿o sí?

Intenté bromear pero para mi sorpresa su rostro se iluminó.

-No, pero se de un lugar donde podemos ir sin que te molesten. Además ya hemos terminado aquí ¿qué me dices?

Me tendió la mano y yo le sujeté la suya con fuerza, si había un lugar donde podía hacerme sentir mejor era a su lado.

Pero no me esperaba eso...

No fuimos en su auto hasta la costanera y tras dejar él auto y los benditos zapatos dentro, ambos descalzos, comenzamos a caminar sobre la suave arena de la palya. No pareció importarle ensuciarse sus pantalones de siseño.

Era muy romántico estar así con el agarrados de la mano, con la luna llena reflejándose sobre las olas.

Había varias parejas que nos encontramos en el camino; algunas demasiado acarameladas para mi gusto.

Nos sentamos en unas rocas, yo tuve que arremangarme el vestido para tratar de noarruinarlo tanto.

-Bell, la pase muy bien esta noche -comentó mientras distraído mientras hacia figuaras en la arena con sus pies-. Y la verdad es que no se como después de un año he conocido tanto de tí. Debería haberme tomado este tiempo mucho atrás. Siempre has estado a mi lado y no tenía ni la menor idea de como pasas tu tiempo fuera de la oficina. Supongo que siempre te vi como la perfecta secretaria y nunca más alla de eso. -me miró un tanto avergonzado.

-¿de verdad crees que soy buen en mi trabajo?- se sorprendió decir... ¿no era que sólo me habias contratado por las amistades de nuestros padres?

Para mi asombro esta vez Edward lanzó una carcajada.

-¿Eso es lo que siempre has creído, cariño? -me sonrojé ante lo estupida que debía parecer y su apodo cariñoso-. Oh, no por supúesto que no fue eso -se volvió más hacia mi y acercó su rostro al mío evitando que apartara mi mirada -. Cuando te vi por primera vez noté todo el potencial que había en tí y no dude en dejarte que te quedaras a mi lado. Yo siempre he necesitado a alguien junto a mí, alguien que se atreviera a cuestionar mis acciones cuando las estuviera haciendo mal y que me apoyara en todo momento, acosejándome -de repente se revolvió nervioso el pelo-. Dios, todo este tiempo has estado frente mío y no me he dado cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí.

Un momento, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando...

-Edward. No.. no entiendo ¿qué es lo que quieres decir con todo esto? ¿Acaso yo..?

-Tú..has estado enamorada de mi todo este tiempo ¿no Bella?

Me quedé estática. El calor de mis mejillas podía compararse con la temperatura del sol en estos momentos. Quise que la tierra me tragara.

-Yo... yo. ¿quien te dijo que yo...? -bajé la mirada-. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Tanya me lo dijo.

Eso sí que atrajo mi atención; pude verle una sonrisa burlona y sus ojos brillantes.

-Ella me dejó por tí, Bells. -me quedé con la boca abierta-. Cuando tu entraste en el despacho la última vez, pude ver tu mirada aflijida al vernos tan juntos y algo reaccionó en mí al verte así. Ella pareció notarlo y me dijo que no podía estar conmigo si a quien amaba era a tí, mi amor... Ya tenía razón porque yo te amo Bella, muchísimo. -de la emoción y por el poder su mirada, sin darme cuenta, lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos-. Y puedo notar que tu también me amas. Tu sonrojo siempre te delata, cariño.

-Yo... no se que decir... me da mucha vergüenza...

Pero él me sujetó d nuevo la barbilla y casi juntando nuestros labios me susurró:

-Con que me digas que me amas también es más que suficiente.

-También te amo, Edward. Siempre lo he echo -no podía negarme teniéndolo a él tan persuasivo sobre mí.

-Es todo lo que quería escuchar.

Y sin más, me besó.

Con gran ternura.

No tardé en responderle, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

El me agarró repentinamente y alzándome por la cintura comenzó a dar vueltas conmigo por la playa.

Sí, que se veía feliz, incluso más que yo.

Y cuando paramos, ambos sonrientes, para mi sorpresa sacó algo de sus bolsillos.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos en cuanto vi que ponía en mis manos temblorosas una caja, de tercipelo.

-¿Edward?

-Abrelo, cariño. Espero que no hayas pensado que no te he comprado un regalo de San Valentín.

Me miraba espectante pero yo no podía... era demasiado..

Pero su mirada ilusionada me convenció y lentamente levantpe la tapa.

Más lagrimas de emoción flujeron.

Dentro había un colgante de plata en forma de corazon. (N/A: mi perfil)

con las inscripción : "Y así el león se enamoró de la oveja "

No se porq me pareció una frase de lo más tierna.

-Se que no es de lo más tradicional pero esa frase me hizo acordar a nosotros y que...

-Ya, es el mejor regalo de San Valentín en mi vida. Me encanta, _mi amor_

El sonrió ante mis palabras y yo volví a arrojarme a sus brazos.

-Lamento que no tenga ahora nada que darte...

-Tu, Bells, eres el mejor regalo del mundo.

Yo sonreí y esta vez fui yo la que me animé a besarlo.

Definitiva y absolutamente jamás odiaría los 14 de febrero en mi vida

* * *

. finnnnnnnnn

chan channnnnnn

merezco rr? _**Carotobarj**_merezco tomatazos? Golpes ? Lo q digas :P

que les pareció? Infantil? Tonto? Es lo que se paso en la mente y espero que haya gustado. :O

besotes a tods!

vik


End file.
